


Jealous

by Starryfaris



Series: Beginnings [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: “Aww, Is the king jealous?” Tsukishima teases.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Beginnings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Totally cringe

It's lunchtime and Tsukishima is waiting in front of his classroom for his friends. He’s leaning his side against the wall while he’s on his phone, he notices two girls walking towards him.

They’re giggling while they whisper to each other, they get to him and stop. He doesn’t recognise the girls as they’re not in his class. Tsukishima straightens himself up, wondering why they’ve stopped.

“Hello Tsukishima-kun” one of the girls say

“Hello, can I help you with something?” he asks apprehensive

The girl then takes out an envelope from behind her back and presents it to Tsukishima, he takes it tentatively.

“I like you, Tsukishima-kun" she says shyly.

Just as he was about to say something Tsukishima felt something brush against him, he looks up to see Kageyama pass him and the girls.

He quickly apologises to the girl as he thrusts the envelope back into her hands and makes to go after Kageyama, he scans the corridor for him but he’s vanished. 

Tsukishima then goes outside to check the school grounds. After 10 minutes he huffs annoyingly because he’s found Kageyama. He’s sitting on a bench beside a tree behind the school. Tsukishima walks up to the bench and sits down.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Tsukishima says while he takes his lunch box out of his bag.

Kageyama doesn’t say anything as he plays with his food, Tsukishima knows there’s something wrong because Kageyama isn’t devouring his food like he normally does.

“Is the king not talking today?” Tsukishima prods

“You looked like you were busy so I didn’t want to bother you.” Kageyama says looking up at Tsukishima with a frown.

 _He’s jealous_. Tsukishima’s heart leaps, he thinks how unbelievably cute Kageyama is right now

“Aww, Is the king jealous?” Tsukishima teases.

Kageyama glares at Tsukishima, “Yes" he says as he looks away angrily.

Tsukishima is taken back by Kageyama’s honesty, but he knows Kageyama has always been like this. Always to the point, he appreciated that a lot.

Tsukishima scoots closer so they’re sitting flush against each other. He takes Kageyama’s hand in his and laces their fingers together. Their eyes meet as they look at each other.

“Your hand is the only one I want to hold.” Tsukishima says as he feels his face warm up.

After a moment, “Lame" Kageyama smirks teasingly

Tsukishima makes to let go as his brows furrow but Kageyama grips it tighter.

“I’m kidding" Kageyama laughs, he then lifts their hands and kisses the back of Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima can feel his face burning.

“Just so you know, yours is the only one I want to hold too.” Kageyama says

“Now who’s lame?" Tsukishima smirks, Kageyama chuckles.

“It's ok we’ll be lame together” Kageyama says to which Tsukishima huffs out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was cute, might delete later 😂🙈  
> Also sorry to the unnamed girl that got shut down cold 😂


End file.
